


Summer

by asakurafan (mad_en)



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Anime, Character Study, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Secret Admirer, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/asakurafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach and a quiet admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

He watched her as she walked up the beach: glistening, lithe, moving even now like a dancer- every movement graceful. Unselfconscious in her evident joy in the moment. She laughed, tousling Jinpei's hair as he, gesticulating wildly, recounted some particularly amazing feat of agility while they were out water-skiing.  
  
Long strides, every muscle taut and honed, she moved toward him unaware of both the admiring and envious heads turned to watch as she passed. Red bikini, pale skin, hair so black it prismed into green like a peacock's feather in the sun. Her face broke into a dazzling smile as she spotted Joe sitting underneath their umbrella. She wrapped the towel he threw her around her waist and wrung out her dripping hair.  
  
Taking the soda he had fished out of the cooler, she said, "Go on Joe. You need a break. I'll keep an eye out."

She knew him so well. Knew that although he loved the beach, there was always something about it that made him uneasy. Joe hesitated, removed his sunglasses, then suddenly he was up, scooping up the unsuspecting Jinpei. Flipping him over his shoulder, Joe ran back down the beach toward the sea. Jun laughed as Joe flung the violently complaining boy out into the water before neatly diving in himself.  
  
"I know you aren't asleep."  
  
Ryu was startled from his reverie when she stretched out beside him in the sun. "What have you been thinking about?" she continued, turning that smile on him. "You've been awfully quiet over there."  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ryu replied, flushed, but grinning as he took the soda she offered.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Sal from the old BOTP List at Yahoo, who beta read the first draft and as usual, tightened up the wobbly bits. ;)
> 
> The usual fanfic copyright disclaimers- everyone and everything in here belongs to Tatsunoko, no money is being made and no infringement is implied. The story itself is mine.


End file.
